


In Another World

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Fantasizing, Pre-Rogue One, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Do you think in another world we're happy?” Bodhi asks as he and Galen lay together.





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> I swear these two will never stop finding new and creative ways to play with my feelings. (Also, if anyone out there is waiting on more Kinktober stuff, I haven't given up! I'm several days behind, but I promise it's coming.)

“Do you think in another world we're happy?” Bodhi asks as they lay together.

Galen turns a weary smile on him. “Are we not happy?”

Bodhi looks away, around the small room deep in the kyber refinery on Eadu: a prison.

Galen understands. “If we were in another world,” he muses, “where would we live?”

“It wouldn't matter,” Bodhi says earnestly. “As long as we were together.”

Galen's smile softens, turns genuine. “Someplace out of the way, then. Populated, but not crowded. We have a little house just for us. I have my own lab where I'm researching clean, affordable energy sources.”

Bodhi squeezes his hand, builds on the fantasy. “I fly for an in-system shipping company. I come home to you every night.”

Galen threads their fingers together, pulls their hands over his heart. “We travel on the weekends. Nature preserves or museums - whatever we want.”

“And sometimes we just stay home and be together.”

Galen has to turn away. “You deserve someone who can give you that life,” he says roughly.

Bodhi tightens his grip, draws his gaze back. His smile is heartbreaking. “It's a nice dream, but I'm here with you now. That's all I really need.”

Galen just looks at him, wondering what he ever did to deserve this man.

Bodhi flushes under his gaze, glances away shyly. “It doesn't hurt to dream, though,” he concedes. “Maybe one day we'll have it. We don't know.”

“No, we don't.” Galen draws him in for a kiss, still awed that even this much of a dream can exist inside a nightmare.


End file.
